Happy Fucking Birthday: Draco edition
by Satanisafangirl20
Summary: Draco just wants to go to work. Harry has other plans.


"HARRY JAMES POTTER! GET THAT FINE ARSE OF YOURS IN HERE _NOW_!" Draco was furious. He heard his boyfriend's footsteps coming down the hall and stop in the doorway. Draco didn't turn away from his notably _empty_ closet.

"You called?" Draco could hear the smirk in Harry's voice.

"Yes I did you little bastard! Where are all of my clothes!?" he demanded, gesturing to his closet without turning around.

"Clothes? What are clothes?" _That does it._ Draco turned around, ready to hex Potter into oblivion. His jaw dropped. As did his wand, right out of his hand, clattering to the floor.

Harry was starkers. Not a scrap of clothing in sight. Draco's eyes trailed over his prominent collarbones, the dark skin of his toned chest, the trail of dark curly hair leading down to his half-hard member. "Fuck," Draco whispered. There was a red bow tied around Harry's cock at the base. He felt himself grow hard so quickly it hurt.

"Happy Birthday," Harry said in a sing-song voice. Harry walked over seductively and wrapped his arms around Draco. He pulled Draco into a heated kiss before mouthing at his neck. Draco moaned, rutting like a bloody teenager into Harry's hip.

Then he remembered why he needed clothes.

He sighed. "Harry, I can't do this right now. I have to go to work." Harry pulled away from the bright red hickey he had just made and lapped at it with his tongue.

"No you don't," he murmured against Draco's skin. "I fire-called Mungo's. Apparently, you have a whole month's worth of vacation days saved up. Starting today, you have a whole week off."

"Just for my birthday? Harry, that's a little overboard, even for me." Harry ignored him and continued marking up Draco's collarbones. His lips and tongue felt like a brand on Draco's skin. Draco felt as if his knees were going to buckle, but Harry scooped him up and carried him to the bed just in time.

Draco was only wearing one of Harry's oversized t shirts and a pair of boxers, but Harry quickly divested him of all clothing. "Spell or fingers?" Harry asked.

"Spell if you want this to last longer than a few seconds," Draco groaned. Harry flicked his wrist and cast the spells wandlessly.

"Show off— oh fuck!" Draco cut off as Harry flicked one of his nipples.

"Don't go and get cheeky on me now," Harry teased before pulling Draco into another heated kiss. Harry finally lined up with Draco's hole and pressed in slowly.

"Fuck you're tight," Harry growled against Draco's ear. Draco whimpered. Harry strained to keep still while Draco adjusted.

"Move, please!" He begged. Harry complied. Draco realized that the ribbon was still wrapped around Harry's cock. The silky fabric rubbed against his arse and pushed against his hole with every thrust from Harry. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever experienced, or at least it was in his mind while he was roughly fucked by his boyfriend.

Draco dig his fingers into Harry's biceps as he was slowly pushed up the bed towards the headboard by Harry's movements. He wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and hooked his ankles just under Harry's arse, urging him deeper. "I'm not gonna last!" Harry warned.

"Fuck, me neither. Come for me," Draco urged breathily. Harry's hips stuttered and his thrusts became more erratic as he emptied himself into Draco's hole. Draco's orgasm took him by surprise and his vision swam. He felt as though he were floating on clouds and only the weight of Harry's body on his own was keeping him from floating away.

As he came down from his high, Draco felt as though he was anchored by the lips on his neck and the hands running through his hair and down his side. Draco grabbed Harry's hair and pulled him up into a kiss. After a moment, they pulled away for a breath and harry rested his forehead against Draco's. "I feel like a fucking teenager. I haven't finished that quickly since Hermione's New Year's Eve party three years back. Remember that one? The one right after she and Pansy finally got together."

"Mhm. I teased you for a week. You didn't even get the bloody head all the way in before coming all over my arse." Harry laughed lightly and wrapped his arms under Draco, rolling onto his back and pulling Draco onto his chest in one swift movement. Draco felt a cleaning spell wash over him. The ribbon on Harry's flaccid cock brushed against Draco's leg uncomfortably and he untied it, throwing it to the side.

"I'm keeping that, don't throw it away."

"Why would you keep that nasty thing?" Draco asked.

"Souvenir." Draco shivered. Harry had a small box full of souvenirs from their more kinky exploits. Albeit this was the most vanilla thing that would be added to the collection, even thinking about the box and its contents, the meaning each item inside it held, got Draco all hot and bothered.

After a few minutes of rubbing Draco's back, harry reached over to the end table and opened the drawer, pulling something out. He handed Draco a messily wrapped nod tied with a lopsided bow. Draco smiled, accepting the box and opening it.

Inside were two tickets to the London Pride Parade. Draco's eyes widened and he gaped at Harry. "Are you serious?" Harry nodded, grinning from ear to ear. Draco slammed his mouth against Harry in a kiss that was too much teeth but oh-so-perfect. It was nearly impossible to continue the kiss because neither of them could stop smiling for more than a few seconds at a time.

"Happy birthday," Harry said, kissing Draco's nose.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too. Ready for round two?" Draco nodded with a smirk. He would remember this birthday for years to come.

The End.

**I'm sorry this is so late! i've been dealing with family crap and homophobic shit all summer and just managed to finish this. happy pride and happy belated birthday to my son draco! i have found a device i can write on google docs with! (clearly, since this is here) bit still, yayyyyyy! i will be working on soulmates now! please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
